Hero School
by Maria-the-Fox
Summary: It's been 150 years since the final battle with Majin Buu and the Earth has enjoyed peace since. Unfortunately time has left not only Earth, but the Universe unprotected. So Supreme Kai came up with a solution to all that… now if he could just find the right people to enroll into his school. OCs needed.
1. Pink Dresses and Narcissistic Trash

**Author's Note: HOTUA is a school for all ages, genders and races. It trains them to become skilled fighters and protectors of the Universe. Now after 150 years the new generation of heroes is rising.**

**Firstly; I would like to thank Ruby1996 for inspiring this story of mine and I encourage you to read his story Dragon High. It's very well written and I enjoy reading it.**

**Secondly; I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and or Dragon Ball GT. That includes all of it characters. I do not gain profit from the show or manga. If I did own it, do you really think I'd be on here writing fan fiction about it? No. I'd be making my stuff real, thank you very much.**

**Thirdly; I would like to work with different personality types other than the ones I usually do so I'm am and will be for a while, accepting OCs. If you would like to send in your OC that would be a great help, just fill in the chart below and read my rules to the chart. You will be given full credit for you character. The Chart is located below the first chapter.**

* * *

May 6th Age 924

It was a particularly warm summer's day in West City and in the very large building known as Capsule Corps.; a teenage girl was having the worst day of her life.

This girl was the daughter of none other than Victor Gold, CEO and soul owner of the illustrious business Capsule Corps. A very proud man with a beautiful wife named Priscilla and a wonderful son named Boxer and of course, there's the black sheep of the family; Mei-Mei Gold, the center of our story here.

Mei-Mei, like her older brother was born a prodigy in technological and mathematical science as well as strategy and had no problem finishing collage at the mere age of seven. But unlike her brother she was born a fighter.

She stood in the center of her room on a large faux fur white rug. Her long slightly spiky black hair was down to her mid-back and her bangs were swept to the right, contrast to the fact that it was almost always up in a very high ponytail tied with a red bow where her bangs covered her forehead and ended right at her eyebrows.

Her normally makeup up free porcelain skinned face was covered in concealer and blush. On her upper eyelid was brown eye shadow, which really brought out her bubblegum pink eyes.

Her 5'4 stature was athletically built and in an hourglass form and dressed in a short sleeved light pink dress that clung to her figure and flared out in ruffles at her calves and down to her ankles where a pair of light pink three inch heels were visible.

_'Why is grandmother making wear this crap?'_ she asked herself as she stared at the large mirror hanging on her door, _'I look ridiculous in this princess outfit.'_ She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you like it Mei-Mei?" an old woman behind her asked. The woman was 5'1 in height, had graying, blue hair and old blue eyes. She was currently wearing a pink dress suit with a black belt around her waist and a pair of black heels as well as white pearls around her neck

"Of course Grandmother Rinka," She forced out. '_I feel so exposed. Why can't I just put on my gi and get out of this revolting dress from hell?'_

"I'm so glad you do child. It's good to see you out that ridiculous costume." Her grandmother said.

_'Costume!' _her mind screamed _'That is my training gi you wrinkled old prune of a woman! It is not a costume!'_

She sucked in a break through clenched teeth and tried to calm herself down. "Well the dress is wonderful Grandmother but Boxer and I better get going or we'll be late." She half lied and half told the truth.

"Of course," Rinka said, "Go child. Hurry to that birthday party."

Without a word Mei-Mei grabbed a light pink sun hat, set it on top of her head grabbed the luggage by the door and was gone.

She might have told her grandmother that she wasn't going to a party, but then she wouldn't be able to participate in the 57th World Martial Arts Tournament. Only her brother knew of this little secret and he was the one taking her there.

* * *

She sighed as she looked out the window at the shrinking size of Capsule Corps., deep in thought. "You're gonna have to tell them at one point, you know."

Her eyes narrowed, "When you tell them that you're gay, I'll tell them I'm a fighter and have been participating in the Martial Arts Tournaments for years." She glanced over at her brother.

He was wearing a dark blue suit; his dirty blond hair was combed back, exposing his widow's peak, his slant crystal blue eyes were narrowed as he stared ahead. His lips were pursed in a thin line. "Fine." He said, "But this secret will blow your in your face Mei-Mei."

"So will yours Boxer." She countered, "Just think what will happen if the press find out you're dating you're assistant Rendrick."

The rest of the flight was dead quite.

* * *

The attendant at the registration booth sighed, combing a hand through his earth brown hair. He had been sitting in this chair for hours, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. _"God… why is it so hot?" _ he groaned

"Excuse me, I'd like to sign up."

The attendant looked up and almost laughed. Standing in front of him was a girl of sixteen years wearing a pink frilly dress.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" he asked.

The girl's eyes widened, no one had ever insulted her like this. _'this man doesn't know who he's messing with.' _her eyes narrowed.

"There's a beauty contest down the street, if that's what you're looking for." The attendant continued and her temper rose to dangerous heights, "Surely a girl as pretty as you would rather be there then in a fighting ring."

Mei-Mei sucked in a deep breath. _'Don't kill the guy Mei-Mei,'_ she told herself. "So." She started, her tone no longer as polite as it was before, "Just because I look like a frilly-girly-girl means I can't the mop floor with you and everyone else's here huh?" she asked, "I didn't relies that because I've been winning Martial Arts Tournaments for years. Now are you going to give me the paper and pen or not you narcissistic piece of trash?"

The attendant stared at the seething girl with wide eyes before handing her the pen and paper.

"Thank you." She said as she snatched them out of his hands and scribbled down her aliases; Goldie, and stalked off, still seething.

* * *

**Read the Rules Below**

**1. PM me or send it in a Review. Whichever you prefer.**

**2. I have five spots open for OCs to be the New Generation of the Z-fighters but I will be accepting more than five OCs.**

**3. Unfortunately I only have one spot open for a Saiyan-Human-Hybrid. **

**4. Only two OCs per person.**

**5. I would like a detailed description of how they look and there personality. Not just one sentence.**

**6. I would like a verity of races and genders please. Any race is okay with me. Make your own if you want.**

**7. And lastly… Thank you.**

Name:

Nickname/Aliases:

Age:

Birth Date: (Just the month and day is fine but if you want to do the math that's cool to)

Race: (You can create your own race, just PM with the details of the planet and race)

Home Planet:

Gender: (If you race doesn't have a gender just put N/A and PM with what the race looks like.)

Height:

Weight:

Family: (If any)

Appearance: (Face shape, eye color, eyes shape, hair style, hair color, body shape, clothing, skin tone etc. etc.)

Personality: (More than one sentence)

Habits:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Short Term Goals:

Long Term Goals:

How do they view themselves?

How is their self-confidence?

Are they ruled by emotion or logic?

What keeps them going, in other words, what drives them?

Do they play well with others or are they a loner? (Do they prefer to be in a group of friends, or do they stay away from groups. Also, do they play well with others in battle?)

Faults:

Good Qualities:

Phobia(s): (I also need to know how they react to their fears or fear)

Abilities and Techniques:

Transformation or Forms: (If possible tell me how they got it and tell me what it looks like, or if they get them during the story)

Energy Color: (When they power up or switch forms. If they have more than one form or if a technique they use changes the color of the energy around them I need to know)

Good or Bad:

Why are they at HOTU:

I need their backstory:

Extra: (Anything else you can think of to inform me of your character)


	2. 57th World Martial Arts Tournament

**Author's Note: Okay, so the five spaces have been filled, so no more sending in Heroes at the moment. Anyways, because of two absolutely great characters designers, I have one more Saiyan-hybrid then intended, but I will not be accepting any more Saiyan-hybrids. **

**I would like to thank all of you for sending in your OCs and I'm sorry that not all of them were picked. I really appreciate the help you guys have given me. You're all great story writers and I thank for lending a hand in this story.**

**On another note; I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. If I did, I wouldn't be living where I am now and I would be much older than I am. I would be in my 80's and very, very rich, living in Japan. I don't live in Japan and I am not rich. Thank you very much.**

* * *

May 7th 924 57th World Martial Arts Tournament (God I hope I did the math right)

The sky was blue bird were singing the temperature was at perfect 85˚ and Papaya Island was buzzing with excitement as people from all over the world gathered to this three day event, the World Martial Arts Tournament. (Held every three years for your information)

The food stands were happily selling ice cream, hot dogs and soft pretzels to hungry costumers and the competitors were getting ready for the Preliminaries Rounds at the back of the Martial Arts Temple.

There were a total of 40 competitors this year. Rather disappointing to the ones who loved to fight.

Standing out from the crowed was none other than Mei-Mei, wearing her pink gi and long sleeved red undershirt complete with a red sash and black boots with red laces. Her hair up in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon and her face, makeup free this time.

Standing next to her was her childhood friend Terrant Moreno, standing at 5'10 with black short, low cut wavy hair with light brown eyes. He was dark skinned and had a slim and muscular build. He was wearing a dark blue tank top and blood red camo cargo shorts as well as a pair of red and blue sneakers.

Terrant was examining the room while Mei-Mei ignored the useless chatter some humans were so fond of.

However, her attention, like everyone else's was drawn to the front when a balding man began to speak into a microphone.

"First I'd like to thank each and every one of you fighters for coming here today. As some of you may have noticed, the number of Martial Artists has died down since the old days and I thank you all for honoring this Sacred Art. Unfortunately, out of all you noble fighters, only eight will get to fight in front of the crowd so fight hard and let's keep it clean." There was a small pause before the old man spoke again. "No listen carefully to the rules; a person loses if the fall out of the ring, is unconscious for more than ten seconds or gives up automatically loses. Weapons or protective body gear is forbidden although natural weapons such as claws are fine. Poking someone in the eye or hitting them below the belt is not aloud. Killing your opened is strictly forbidden. Inability to follow these rules results in disqualification." He finished, "Any questions?"

"What does 'below the belt' mean?" a small voice asked. Several tall fighters scooted to the side to make way for the person who asked the question. It was a little person. A very little person. A little girl to be specific.

She looked to be about eight, and was four foot three inches tall. She had olive skin and long perfectly straight hair that reached her thighs and messy slightly spiky bangs. Her eyes were large and round and were crystal blue. She wore a long sleeved, yellow undershirt and a red gi shirt over it, red gi pants and a yellow sash. She also appeared to be wearing a brown fuzzy belt.

The boy beside her was dark skinned and sixteen of age, wearing a black gi with a long sleeved green underskirt and black and black boots with green laces. He was lean and stood at five seven with black hair that was laid back on the left and had three large spikes on the right and black eyes.

And he was flushed, much like the woman beside him with tan skin, long spiky hair and black eyes. Wearing a yellow and red gi, much like the child in front of her was wearing.

The woman leaned down to the child's level "Um… Hera sweetie" she began "You know that there are differences between girls and boys right?"

The girl nodded innocently.

"And that it hurts when boys are hit in the pee-pee area?"

She nodded again.

"Well that the area that you're not allowed aloud too hit."

"Okay mommy," the girl nodded, "I understand."

The woman smiled and everyone turned their attention back to the man with the microphone. "Any more questions?" the man asked, sounding a little flustered. When no one raised their hands, he continued, "Alright then, please come and get your number."

And so everyone got in line to get there number.

* * *

"Hey Terrant, what number did you get?" Mei-Mei asked, staring at her own number intently.

"I got 4, why?" he asked in return, his tone serious.

"I just wanted to know if we would be facing each other off in the Preliminaries." She answered, "It turns out we'll be on opposite sides of the room."

"What number did you get?" he asked in return.

"40."

"Mmh"

* * *

"Hey Aunt Kiki, what number did you get?" the dark skinned teen asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I got nine." The woman answered, "What about you Tensan?"

"22." The teen answered.

"What about you Hera?" Kiki asked, smiling down at her daughter.

"Umm, 33." The small child answered.

* * *

~~ Skipping the Preliminaries~~

The eight finalists stood tall and proud, well maybe not so tall for some, but you get what I mean. Anyway, the eight finalists' names were; Tensan Dragen, Terrant Moreno, Kiki Lee, Hera Lee, Mombo, Rocky, Mei-Mei Gold known at the moment as Goldie, and Paris Harlow.

For the un-introduced:

Paris Harlow is a girl of fourteen years with straight dark brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and small crystally blue eyes outlined with a lot of eyeliner and masker, making them seem… not so small. She had porcelain skin and a slim but femininely muscled body and couldn't have been more than fourteen with her young features and 5'4 stature. She was wearing a light green gi.

Mombo was a very large sumo of 6'5 with yellowish skin and black hair pulled back into a manly bun and was wearing… whatever the hell sumos wear.

Rocky was a tall overly muscled man of 6'7 wearing a black tank top and tan shorts. He had very tan skin and dark blond hair.

The announcer standing in front of them was a woman of twenty or so with long wavy black hair, dark blue almond shaped eyes pale skin and was wearing a black suit and blue rimmed glasses. She was holding a brown clipboard and a pen.

"Okay," she began, "My name is Christy Walker and I will be your announcer for the rest of the tournament. Now, you all know the rules so I will make this plain and simple." She waved her hand and short monk holding a small box walked forward and stood at her side. "When I call your name you will step up and draw a number from the box and show it to me. Do you all understand?"

Every one nodded.

"Good." Christy looked down at her clipboard and read the first name off. "Terrant Moreno."

The tall boy stepped forward and pulled out a number from the hat. "Four." He announced, showing the slip of paper to her. '_Same as before.'_ He thought inwardly while walking back to stand in the same place as before.

Miss Walker nodded and wrote down on her clip board. "Hera."

The little girl walked forward and fished around in the box until she pulled out a number. "Seven" the girl answered.

"Alright," the announcer nodded again and wrote down in her clipboard.

The calls of names continued for another minute or two, but the matches were chosen.

Mei-Mei would face Paris in the first round, Mombo and Terrant in the second, them came Tensan and Rocky, and Hera and her mother, Kiki.

The competitors were then sent their hotels to rest for the upcoming matches tomorrow…

* * *

**I'm sorry there's no action, but there will be in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter please. And I would like to inform you all that the Hero's for this saga have been chosen. I will not be accepting OC's for a while, but I will after a while and I will inform you as to when.**


	3. Quarter-Finals

**I am so sorry for the long awaited update guys, I'm not very good with coming up with fight scenes. Please forgive me! *Bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and/or Dragon Ball GT. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer writing this now would I? No, you Dragon Ball fans would be watching this on TV. I also only own this story, Mei-Mei, Mombo, Rocky, and Boxer, Hera, her mother Kiki and the monks and announcers of the WMAT (World Martial Arts Tournament). Dragon School and Tensan belong to Ruby1996. Paris Harlow belongs to Writer'sFantasy. Terrant belongs to RatedNextGeneration.**

**I'm kind of scared that I did portray your characters right so tell me if I did or didn't.**

**I didn't put in as much action as I would have liked, but I guess it can't be helped.**

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, to the 57th World Martial Arts Tournament!" Christy announced, standing in the middle of the arena. "Are you ready for action?!" the crowd cheered. "Well that's great folks, because for the first round we have Miss Goldie and Miss Paris Harlow competing for the title. Give them a round of applause people!"

The crowds roared and the sun beat down on to the two teens as they made their way to the arena.

"I hope you're prepared to lose." Paris declared quite cockily. She displayed quite a thick British accent.

"I hope you don't mind eating you own words kiddo." Mei-Mei shot back. "Cockiness isn't going to win you anything around here. You may be strong, but not enough to beat me."

"Now who's cocky?" Paris asked as she stepped into the ring. "And don't call me kiddo!"

"It's not cockiness, it's a fact." Mei-Mei smirked.

"Is that so?" Paris growled.

"Yes."

"Well I'll prove that fact to be fiction."

"We'll see."

"Are you two ready?" Ms. Walker asked. They nodded, taking their stances. "Then begin." She stepped off the arena.

Paris shot forward with a barrage of kicks and punches, all of which were narrowly avoided by Mei-Mei. The brunette growled in frustration as the older girl dodged each and every one of her attacks.

_"This is going nowhere."_ Mei-Mei grabbed Paris's leg as she threw another kick and delivered a punch to her stomach. Paris coughed up some saliva as she stumbled back. She whiped her mouth and glared up at Mei-Mei. "Better luck next time kiddo." Mei-Mei smirked, her blood boiling. She teleported behind the girl and delivered a spinning kick.

Paris narrowly ducked and spun around to face the raven haired female. She shot a ki blast at her and jumped back as the dust cleared. The crowd was silent as they watched in awe.

"So you know about Ki huh?" the cocky voice of Mei-Mei asked as she stepped out of the dust unharmed.

"How do you know about it?" Paris asked in reply, "You're just a regular human." Shock was evident in her voice.

"Can a regular human do this?" Mei-Mei's legs and shoulders were in line with each other , her fists were clenched and raised to her side. Her hair and clothes slowly began to move, an instant after yelling out, she was covered in a bright aura of blue and white.

Paris smirked before taking the same position and powering herself , surrounding herself with a bright aura of her own.

* * *

It had been an hour and neither of the girls were ready to give up, despite their battered condition.

On the side lines, Terrant was watching the battle with a serious expression and Tensan was somewhat gaping along with his aunt while Hera watched with immense interest. Rocky and Mombo looked on in awe with the rest of the crowd.

That was until a man in a suit with blond hair shot up out of his seat and cried, "Come on Goldie, win this!" He happened to be no other then our favorite gay brother; Boxer Gold."

"Come on Paris! Show that brat what you're made of!" an older woman shouted, displaying the same accent as the younger Harlow.

"My sister is way stronger than that girl of yours!" Boxer countered.

"You want to bet boy?" the woman growled.

"Heck yeah grandma."

"Grandma?! I ought to ring you scrawny little neck for that."

As the argument continued, the girls in the arena had dropped their stances and were trying not to show how embarrassed they were at the moment.

"Stop embarrassing me!" they screamed simultaneously.

Everyone else in the stadium laughed as the two flushed and sat back down.

They huffed and went back to their stances. _"I better end this quickly"_ Paris smirked. The aura around her changed to a mixture of green and brown. She placed her arms in front of herself and the aura intensified sending out sharp green and brown ki blasts.

Mei-Mei's eyes widened at the coming attack. She threw her arms up in front of her face as they made contact.

Smoke and dust formed in the air shrouding everything like a smoke screen. Several minutes passed and still no actively. Paris had dropped her guard. Then she stared at the slowly depleting ash as the audience watched in silence and anticipation.

Suddenly in a flash, Mei-Mei had sprung out of the dust and landed a punch to Paris's face, sending the brunette hurtling off the platform and into the soft grass.

The crowd erupted in a cheer.

Mei-Mei ignored the crowd, and the announcement that she won, hoped off the arena and offered a hand. Paris reluctantly took it and was pulled onto her feet. She dusted herself off and walked into the waiting room. Mei-Mei shook her head and went back in herself. Neither had said a word. It wasn't really like it would help much anyway.

* * *

"On the right we have Terrant Moreno. On the left we have Mombo." The announcer announced, "Let's see which one of these admirable fighters will win, shall we?"

Terrant stood several feet away from the giant Sumo with a confident smirk on his face. The crowds cheering faded from his ears as he prepared to knock this weakling off his feet. Just as the word "begin" was heard, Mombo was flat on his back seeing stars.

"A-a-a…" Christy stuttered, "Victory for Mr. Moreno!" the crowd was silent for a moment as Mombo was put onto a stretcher. They burst into applause, cheering as the stoic teenager made his way out of the ring where he was greeted with a high five from Mei-Mei.

* * *

The fight between Tensan and Rocky was very similar to the one between Terrant and Mombo; except for quite a bit of inappropriate name calling, but to make a long story short; Tensan had sent Rocky out of the ring and into the stands with a single punch.

How were these teenagers so strong?

* * *

The final fight of the Quarter-Finals consisted of an adult woman and a thirteen year old girl who looked like she was eight. Poor thing hadn't hit her growth spurt yet.

Kiki and Hera stood straight across from each other on the platform. Kiki looked very regretful while on the other hand, Hera looked very excited to be battling her mother and teacher.

Little did Hera know she had grown much stronger than her mother in the short amount of time she had trained. _I wish I could fight you Hera, but you're too strong for me._ She smiled at the small child before turning to the Announcer. "I'd like to forfeit this match." Kiki glanced at the confused look on her daughter's face.

"What's wrong mama?" she asked.

"Hera, you're too strong for me and I am so proud of you, but I can't fight you this round." Kiki explained, "I want you to do your best okay. It doesn't matter if you win or lose." She walked off the arena and head for the exit, leaving Hera rather confused.

* * *

**Ugh! This totally sucks! I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be better! I promise!**


	4. I'M SO SORRY!

I am so sorry guys, but I am under a serious case of writers block. I can't seem to write anything. I don't know when I'll be able to update and I really hope you understand, but with writers block it hard to know when you can write again. Please bear with me in the meantime, I will try and update as soon as possible.

This Author's note will be replaced with a new chapter whenever I do update. I am so sorry; it honestly feels terrible to not be able to write.


End file.
